Pokemon Learning League Variables
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Ash and the gang are in Lumiose City and are looking around South Boulevard and Vernal Avenue. As they do, they find out that Diantha is holding an exhibition match and is looking for an opponent. Ash decides to be her opponent, much to the surprise of everyone else. Note: the battle in here will blow your mind.


Pokemon Learning League

Variables (50th Story)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, Dawn, Piplup, Cilan, Max, Iris, Axew, Misty, Tracey, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont and Serena arriving in Lumiose City in early afternoon on a clear sunny day and Dawn casually speaks to the audience.)_

Dawn: Oh, hey guys.

Piplup: Piplup.

May: Hello

Iris: Hi.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Hey.

Pikachu: Pika.

Brock: Hello

Serena: Hi.

Cilan: Hey, there.

Tracey: Hey.

Misty: Hi.

Bonnie: Hey, there.

Dedenne: Dede.

Clemont: Hey.

Max: Hello.

Ash: So, guys, what do you say we look around here?

_(They go down South Boulevard and see the various stores that are there, like the PR Video Studio and Coiffure Clips.)_

All _(in amazement and wonder, except Bonnie and Clemont)_: Wow!

Pikachu: Pika!

Axew: Axew!

Piplup: Piplup!

Dedenne: Dede!

_(A few minutes later, they go down Vernal Avenue, where they pass by the Herboriste and the Stone Emporium.)_

Cilan: I got to say, I'm impressed with I've seen so far.

May: Yeah. There are so many great places here.

Brock: So, Clemont, what kinds of herbs do they sell?

Clemont: Well, they mostly sell medical herbs

Brock: I see.

_(As they walk along, they come across a bulletin board.)_

Tracey: Hey, guys, take a look at this.

_(They look at an ad for an exhibition match featuring Diantha.)_

Serena: Diantha's holding an exhibition match today, and she's looking for an opponent to face.

Bonnie: Oh, we should go see it.

Max: Um, who's Diantha?

Bonnie: Oh, she's the Kalos region champion and a famous movie star.

Max: Ahh.

Bonnie: So, who do you think her opponent is going to be?

Ash: It'll be me, because I'm going to sign up to be her opponent for the match.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Others _(surprised)_: What?!

Piplup _(surprised)_: Piplup?!

Axew _(surprised)_: Axew?!

Clemont: Ash, are you sure about that? Remember what happened when you battled her the first time?

Ash: Yes, but I know how strong and fast her Pokemon are and won't make the same mistakes again.

Brock: Well, that's good, but there's more to it than that.

Ash: Like what?

Brock: You also have to think about the moves she might use, what kind of field you're going to be battling on and etc.

Ash: Okay, anything else?

Brock: Well, that's all I've got.

Cilan: Let's see if Siara can explain it better. _(He pulls out the PokePilot and calls Siara, who is working on some blueprints.)_

Siara: Oh, hey guys. What's up?

Tracey: Hey, Siara. We're doing great. What kind of blueprints are you making there?

Siara: Oh, they're for a special animatronic Ada and I are working on.

Dawn _(intrigued)_: Well, that's cool.

Siara: Thanks. So, what are you guys up to?

Serena: Well, we were coming down South Boulevard when we saw an ad about an exhibition match featuring the champion, Diantha.

Siara: All right, that's cool.

Misty: Ash is going to face her in battle and he already knows what to expect but, then Brock brought up there are other things that could affect the battle, but he didn't give too much, so we want to know if you could explain it better.

Siara: Of course I do. If you want to know how the, you have to look at the variables.

Bonnie: All right, what kind of variables?

Siara: I'm referring to dependent and independent variables.

Bonnie: Oh. Well, how do they play out?

Siara: It's pretty simple. The independent variable is the one that gets changed in an experiment. When you put in or take away one variable, it changes the whole outcome

May: I see.

Siara: The dependent variable is the variable that gets tested in an experiment. It's basically the outcome of an experiment. It relies on the independent variables because as those change, the dependent variable also changes.

Serena: I guess they can be pretty important sometimes.

Siara: Yes, they can, which is why I'm going to show you something.

Iris: Of course.

Axew: Axew.

_(Pan down to a lower panel.)_

Siara: All right, you guys ready?

Clemont: Yep.

Siara: Okay, let's do it. Here, we have Pokemon being entered for a race. What is the outcome?

Ash: It's who's going to win it.

Siara: Okay, Ash. And what are the independent variables?

Tracey: How fast they can go, how they weigh, how much energy they have and their strength.

Siara: Very good, Tracey. Now, we have someone who wants to get stronger. What is the outcome here?

Dawn: She's gets much stronger muscles than before.

Siara: That's good, Dawn. And what are the independent variables?

Bonnie: Exercising, getting plenty of rest and eating the right food.

Siara: You got it, Bonnie. Here, we have some Pokemon who are taking some medical herbs. What is the outcome?

Brock: How the Pokemon are going to react to it.

Siara: And what are the independent variables?

Iris: The kind of herbs they're taking and how they're made.

Siara: All right, Iris. What is the outcome?

Clemont: How many Pokemon she's caught so far.

Siara: And what are the independent variables?

Misty: Where she went to get them, how she battled them, the amount of Poke Balls she has and the types of Pokemon she has on her.

Siara: You got it, Misty. Great job, you guys.

Serena: Thank you, Siara.

Siara: No problem, Serena. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work on this. See you later. Oh, and good luck with your battle, Ash.

Ash: Thanks.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

_(Cilan puts the PokePilot away.)_

Misty: Hey, guys. How about we do something before we head to the stadium?

Dawn: Okay, Misty. Let's see if the audience is up for it.

Brock: All right, Dawn. _(He looks at the viewers.) _ Hey, you guys want to do it? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ All right, then.

_(Cut to images of various things.)_

Serena: Okay. Here, we have a young girl try to make friends. What is the outcome? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The amount she makes. And what are the independent variables? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _How she talks to them, interacts with them and getting to know them. Sure, why not.

Max: This man wants to run much faster. What is the outcome here? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ He's going much faster than before. Okay. And what are the independent variables? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ How lean he is, the strength of his leg muscles and his determination. All right, then.

May: Lastly, we have Ash's battle. What is the outcome here? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The winner of it. All right. And what are the independent variables? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The attacks that get used, how fast they can dodge and how much endurance they got. Oh, yeah.

_(Cut back to them and Dawn speaks.)_

Dawn: You guys did great.

Piplup: Piplup.

Ash: Well, let's head to the stadium.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

_(They all head down the street, head back down Vernal Avenue, head towards Vert Avenue and arrive at the stadium.)_

Ash: I'm here to be Diantha's opponent for the exhibition match.

Employee: All right, please sign here.

_(As he signs up, Diantha comes walking out of her room.)_

Ash: Hey, Diantha.

Diantha: Hello, Ash. I see you've come to be in the match.

Ash: You bet.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Diantha, these are my other friends.

Others _(except Serena, Clemont and Bonnie)_: Hello.

Diantha: It's nice to meet you all.

Brock _(love-struck)_: Whoa, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!

_(Misty pulls him by the ear.)_

Misty: Come on, snap out of it Brock!

Diantha: Well, then, I'll see you on the battle field.

_(She walks out.)_

Tracey: Well, let's go, guys.

_(They all head to the bleachers. Iris comes over and places her hand on Ash's shoulder.)_

Iris _(sincerely)_: Ash, good luck out there.

Ash _(appreciative)_: Thanks, Iris.

_(She leaves with the others. We dissolve to the outside arena with a huge crowd in the bleachers cheering loudly with excitement.)_

May: Everyone's really fired up about this.

Brock: I don't blame them. Who doesn't want to see the champion battle?

_(Dissolve to the arena, where Ash and Diantha stand in the center.)_

Diantha: Ash, don't hold anything back and give me all you've got.

Ash: You got it, Diantha.

_(They shake hands and then go into their spots.)_

Diantha: All right, Gardevoir, come on out!

Referee: This exhibition battle between Ash Ketchum and Diantha will now begin!

Diantha: Ash, you might have the first move.

Ash: Okay. _(He turns his hat around.)_ Pikachu, use Iron Tail!

_(Pikachu's tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and then gets surrounded in a white outline. His tail turns to iron and head towards Gardevoir. Diantha nods her head and she vanishes before the attack hits her. The attack crashes into the ground and Gardevoir appears to the side of him.)_

Tracey _(impressed)_: How did she do that?

Clemont: She and Gardevoir have a really strong bond with each other.

Ash: We thought you'd do that. Now, Pikachu, use Agility!

_(He starts running with great speed and then disappears.)_

Diantha: Huh?

Ash: Now use Thunderbolt!

_(He appears right behind her.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Gardevoir, hitting her and doing damage.)_

Ash: Use Quick Attack, and then Agility!

_(He starts running fast and a white outline surrounds his body. Then, he starts going even faster and the white outline turns blue and he hits Gardevoir, doing some damage.)_

Ash: Now use Thunderbolt!

_(He releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Gardevoir.)_

Diantha: Use Shadow Ball!

Gardevoir: Voir!

_(Gardevoir forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it. She fires it at the blast and cancels it out.)_

Ash: Pikachu, Agility!

_(He suddenly disappears and reappears right in front of Gardevoir.)_

Ash: Now use Thunder!

_(He fires a massive beam of electricity at Gardevoir, landing a direct hit and doing serious.)_

Iris: Ash's doing really well.

Dawn: Yeah. _(Calling out)_ Come on Pikachu! Keep it up!

Piplup _(calling out)_: Piplup, Piplup!

Ash: Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!

_(Then, he starts running towards her and his body becomes surrounded by golden electricity.)_

Diantha: Use Protect.

_(She puts one hand out in front of her and a turquoise energy shield appears in front of her hand, block off Pikachu's attack.)_

Ash: All right, time to take it up. Pikachu, use Quick Attack and then Iron Tail!

_(He starts running really fast and a white outline surrounds his body. Then, he leaps up and his tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and then gets surrounded in a white outline. His tail turns to iron and head towards Gardevoir, hitting her and doing damage.)_

Diantha: Use Energy Ball.

_(Gardevoir puts her hand together and a light green orb of energy form in between them.)_

Gardevoir: Voir!

_(She fires it and it heads towards Pikachu.)_

Ash: Dodge it!

_(He jumps up and over the orb. Suddenly, Gardevoir redirects it and it hits him, dealing some damage.)_

Brock: That was impressive.

Ash: Now use Quick Attack!

_(He runs really fast towards Gardevoir.)_

Diantha: Hmm.

_(She opens one eye and moves out of the way, missing the attack completely.)_

Ash: Pikachu, use Electro Ball, then Agility!

Pikachu: Pika. Chuuu!

_(All the electricity condenses at the end of his tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Then, he starts running really fast, disappears and reappears on the side of Gardevoir.) _

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He throws it, hitting her and doing some damage.)_

Diantha: Gardevoir, use Psychic!

Gardevoir: Voir!

_(Gardevoir eyes glow light blue and it raises its arms. Then, Pikachu becomes surrounded in a light blue aura and he is lifted a few feet off the ground. She waves her arms and flings Pikachu through the air and he hits the wall.)_

Ash: Okay, use Volt Tackle!

_(Pikachu starts running really fast towards Gardevoir and his body becomes surrounded in golden electricity. Diantha nods her head and she moves to the side, narrowly dodging the attack.)_

Ash: All right. Pikachu, use Thunder, and then Electro Ball!

Pikachu: Pikachuu!

_(He fires a massive beam of electricity.)_

Pikachu: Chu!

_(Then, all the electricity condenses at the end of his tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. The blast hits the ball and it grows bigger and turn bright white.)_

Diantha: And checkmate.

_(She snaps her fingers.)_

Diantha: Gardevoir, use Moonblast!

_(She gather energy from the moon. It forms an orb of pink energy in front of her hands.) _

Gardevoir: Garr-devoir!

_(She fires it at Pikachu.)_

Ash: All right, now!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He leaps up, does a front flip and throws the massive ball, which disperses the Moonblast and it head towards Gardevoir, which lands a direct hit, creates a huge explosion of electricity and does a lot of damage.)_

Misty: That was a really good move.

Bonnie: Yeah, it was.

Dedenne: Dedenne.

Diantha: Well, this is a tougher battle than I thought it'd be. I didn't think I'd have to do this, but it's time.

Gardevoir: Voir.

_(She nods her head. Suddenly the key stone around Diantha's neck starts rattling. She grabs it and it lets off a glowing golden beam. Then, Gardevoir's mega stone reacts to it and she gets surrounded in a glowing blue beam. Both beams collide with each other.)_

Iris: What is she doing?

Clemont: She's making Gardevoir Mega Evolve.

Diantha: Now, Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!

Gardevoir: Garrrr-de voirrrr!

_(She gets surrounded in a bright pink aura and starts changing form. The aura clears and she emerges as Mega Gardevoir.)_

All _(impressed)_: Whoa!

Piplup _(impressed)_: Pip-lup!

Axew _(impressed)_: Axew!

Misty: That's looks beautiful.

Dawn: Yeah.

Max: Do you think this could make be a problem for Pikachu?

Misty: No, I don't think so. He's been in much tougher situations than this.

Ash: This'll be interesting. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Mega Gardevoir. Diantha opens her eye and Mega Gardevoir and she vanishes before the blast hits. She reappears right behind him.)_

Diantha: Mega Gardevoir, use Psychic.

_(Her eyes glow light blue and it raises its arms. Then, Pikachu becomes surrounded in a light blue aura and he is lifted a few feet off the ground.)_

Ash: Don't worry, Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!

_(He gathers up electricity and all of it condenses at the end of his tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it and it keeps growing. As he get flung though the air, he does a front flip and throws it at Mega Gardevoir, directly hitting her and doing serious damage.)_

Brock: How did he pull that off?

Clemont: I don't know, but that was a clever move.

Diantha: Use Focus Blast.

_(Mega Gardevoir puts her hands together and forms a light blue of energy in between them. She fires it at Pikachu.)_

Ash: Pikachu, counter with Thunder!

Pikachu: Pika-chu!

_(He fires a massive beam of electricity. Both attacks collide, resulting in a huge explosion and sends both Pokemon flying. Mega Gardevoir stops herself, but Pikachu falls to the ground.)_

Ash: All right, time to finish this! Pikachu, use Thunder, then go into Volt Tackle and then Agility!

Pikachu: Pikachuu!

_(He fires a massive beam of electricity towards Mega Gardevoir. Then, he starts running towards her and his body becomes surrounded by golden electricity and then starts to run even faster. Both attack combine together and the golden electricity turns to white.)_

Others _(in astonishment)_: Whoa!

_(Diantha gasps in astonishment and Pikachu tackles Mega Gardevoir, creating a massive explosion of electricity and delivering a tremendous amount of damage. He leaps up out of the smoke, but his body get surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity and breathing really heavily.)_

Ash: Great job, buddy.

Pikachu _(exhausted.)_: Pika.

_(The smoke clears and Mega Gardevoir stills stands, but is all scuffed up and breathing really heavily.)_

Ash: No way!

Misty: What the? That was a direct hit. How's Mega Gardevoir still standing?

Brock: That attack did it all right. She's just refusing to give up.

_(There's a brief moment of silence as both Pokemon struggle to remain standing. Suddenly, Mega Gardevoir falls on both legs and then collapses onto the ground, completely exhausted, knocked out and reverts back to Gardevoir.)_

Referee: Gardevoir is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner, and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!

_(Ash stands there completely stunned and the crowd is in complete silence.)_

Bonnie: You think they're angry?

Dedenne: Dede?

Cilan: Oh, just wait.

_(The crowd remains silent for a few seconds, then the stadium suddenly erupts with applause.)_

Ash _(stunned)_: I don't believe it. _(Excited.)_ We did it!

_(He raises his fist up in the air.)_

Diantha: Gardevoir, you did well, old friend. Return.

_(She calls her back to her Pokeball.)_

Pikachu: Pika.

_(He falls to the ground. Ash comes over and picks him up.)_

Ash: Pikachu, you were really amazing.

_(Pikachu gives him a lick on his cheek. Diantha comes over to them.)_

Diantha: Ash, thanks for such a great battle. You really gave your all.

Ash: Thanks, Diantha.

_(Dissolve to the gang outside the stadium.)_

Iris: Ash, that was amazing!

Axew: Axew!

Cilan: That was quite an impressive battle.

Dawn: Those were some great combo moves you did.

Piplup: Piplup.

Clemont: Yeah, I'm impressed you pulled some of them off.

Serena: Here, Ash.

_(She hands him a handkerchief.)_

Ash: Thanks, Serena.

_(He gently wipes Pikachu's cheeks.)_

Ash: Well, it was tough, but we pulled through, didn't we buddy?

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thanks, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Cut to them resting up at the Pokemon Center.)_

Ash: Well that was an intense episode. Did you enjoy it? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay. We'll see you later.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and they all chat with each other. The scenery fades to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
